


Never Alone

by roenixph0enix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror Elements, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Illness, Not a fanfic, On Hiatus, Original Story - Freeform, Potentially Disturbing Content, Serious, Will add more tags as I go, more akin to Wooden Limbs but not a Creepypasta, multi-chapter, please let me know if i should tag anything else, supernatural character, this is much different than my moomin fic, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roenixph0enix/pseuds/roenixph0enix
Summary: Jackson Quill, a successful life-stories blogger, lived alone... or so they thought. They felt as if there was a shadow constantly hovering over them, like eyes were constantly trained on the back of their head, but they didn’t know who or what was causing that feeling. Perhaps a ghost of their past mistakes, or something- someone much more sinister?They tried not to think about it, but they had a feeling they’d find out soon enough.





	1. A Preface

**Author's Note:**

> [A hopefully-original story by me. Warning for: vent content, gory details, horror elements, self-injurious behavior, and a generally dark and sad story. 
> 
> [May contain writings not suitable for work(NSFW), as well as uncomfortable/disturbing/triggering/squicky subject matter, so read at your own discretion.
> 
> [I will not be holding myself back with my writing this time, since the characters are 100% my own, so that too is a factor to consider.
> 
> [I hereby declare that I am not to be held accountable for your own decision to continue forward after reading the warnings I have provided.]
> 
> [Chapters will- most likely -be quite short, but that at least means I can post several chapters at once if I can!]

Things haven’t been the same since I moved away from my hometown into a decently-sized, empty house. Maybe it just felt a lot bigger because I was alone at the time, but regardless of the size I felt lonely.

Y’know, I... I think it all started- the feeling of eyes locked on me -ever since I was really young. I made a lot of mistakes as a kid, which makes sense considering I was clumsy and had mental disorders that were improperly treated. 

The mistakes and failures have haunted me since then- call it post-traumatic stress disorder or something similar, if you want. But, God... I haven’t been able to shake the feeling of something or someone constantly judging and watching me. I felt... I feel repulsed. I can’t describe it. 

Anyway...


	2. A Somewhat Normal Evening

It was a rainy Saturday evening, which I felt was the perfect time to write my daily blog post. I still felt like there was someone behind me, just out of sight and putting their hands on the back of my office chair, but I paid them no mind- or, at least, I tried to. 

As I wrote, their presence became more and more overbearing, causing me to feel like I was being tightly held against someone’s body and unable to flee. No matter. No matter, indeed. 

“And... done. That should hopefully keep my readers at bay for a bit...” I muttered to myself, my voice wavering slightly as I steeled myself to stand up. I kept bracing myself each time, half-expecting someone to be standing there, but as per usual, there was nobody there.

A heavy sigh left my lips as I stripped down to just my boxers and a tank top before getting into bed. I decided that going to sleep early that night would be beneficial- especially considering how exhausted I felt. 

Like ‘normal’, as I turned on my side, I felt like a pair of arms had been wrapped around my waist, pulling me ever so slightly to the chest of the owner of said appendages. I felt (surprisingly) comforted by that phantom touch, despite how uncomfortable the idea is of a stranger getting into my bed every day is. 

Something felt different about that night, though. A little bit... warmer. A little bit more pleasant- if one could call it that. “Perhaps it’s all in my head,” I thought to myself as my heavy eyes closed for the night. “Maybe I’m just that lonely.”


	3. Vivid Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a chapter has the ~~ at the beginning and end, that signifies it’s a dream sequence.

~~ ~~

I awoke with that warm feeling still enveloping me, but this time I couldn’t get out. I couldn’t get up. I couldn’t move. It was like I was ensnared in a... gentle... bear trap... 

“You’re alone, or so you thought,” murmured a low, soft voice into my ear. “No. Not when I am here. I will protect you, dear.” Their arms gently tightened around me, their forearms crossing over my chest to pull me closer. 

I didn’t know what to do. I felt... afraid. And overwhelmingly conflicted. I wanted to pull away, I wanted to stay there forever, I... I just didn’t know what to do. 

After a torturous bout of seemingly-endless silence, the voice spoke again. “Why do you hide yourself from the world? What are you so scared of out there, dear?” The tone was non-accusatory, but rather one of sincere concern. “Why do you shy from me, dear? ...Did I... hurt you?”

I tried to reply, but I was frozen there. They seemed to understand and didn’t push it, instead deciding to gently rub my back to soothe me. 

They buried their face into the crook of my neck as a gesture of affection, quietly mumbling, “Wake up, Jackson. Today’s a new day.”

~~ ~~


	4. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I haven’t really written much lately, so I’m a tiny bit rusty.
> 
> Also, I’m ok guys I just feel like garbage lol

And so I did, for real that time. I still felt the pressure, but I could finally move. When I turned around, I saw nothing. It was warm beside me, and I felt the touch of another person, but there wasn’t anything I could see. At all. 

I felt around the area where the other person was, up and down the sheets, against the pillows, blankets, all that, but there wasn’t anything physical besides the feeling and warmth of another.

“Wh... why are you here?” I asked nervously into my room, my voice trembling with clear uncertainty. I had no idea if someone was even there, so speaking into a nearly-human-less room felt ridiculous, too... “What... wh... I... I don’t understand. What did I do wrong?”

I received no answer (shocker, right?)- but then again, I wasn’t sure how I’d react if I did get a reply...

I decided that maybe getting a little bit more sleep would be beneficial, even if I did end up with more disturbing dreams.


	5. Author’s Note/Update

I’m sorry for uploading a lot at once only to go quiet again.

I’ve been quite busy with other things and tbh? 

Even though this story is super important to me, I’m losing interest in writing it at this time.

I’ll get back to it eventually. Sorry again about that.


	6. Update 2

Sorry for not posting, like, at all, once again. I’m tempted to delete this to start over, but for now this... thing will essentially be my shishhy first draft/attempt I guess.

I know it prolly sucks or whatever and I’m sorry abt that.

I just wanted to give content to y’all, but I’m realizing now that huh yeah i shouldn’t have posted a fucking vent story for the first thing i post in a while.

i’m gonna just,,, not put so much pressure on myself to make things (that weren’t originally intended for others to see) that are up to the expectation and par of what other people have/think.

anyway thx 

peace


End file.
